


i'm a danger to myself, i've been starting fights

by BUTTERFlELDS



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, TW: Homophobia, Use of the f slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUTTERFlELDS/pseuds/BUTTERFlELDS
Summary: Matteo remembers the look on David’s face when he saw the video, when he realised everyone had seen the video. He remembers seeing the fear in his eyes as he ran past him, and remembers how badly he wanted to follow him. But he didn’t, he gave David the time he needed and it all worked out well for them. They’d been out to everyone at school for about a month and hadn’t had any incidents. Until there was.





	i'm a danger to myself, i've been starting fights

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing i posted on tumblr but thought i'd post here too. My tumblr is matteohflorenzi, come say hi :)

Matteo remembers the look on David’s face when he saw the video, when he realised everyone had seen the video. He remembers seeing the fear in his eyes as he ran past him, and remembers how badly he wanted to follow him. But he didn’t, he gave David the time he needed and it all worked out well for them. It took time for David to be comfortable at school again, but a month after the release of the video and with Matteo and the boys by his side, he feels better than ever. 

The two walked into school hand in hand on the first day after the video. There were people staring, and they obviously wanted to ask questions, but they didn’t. It was okay. So they’d been out to everyone at school for about a month and hadn’t had any incidents. Until there was.

There’s a party at some guy from schools place that Jonas is invited to, and they all go. The boys were all standing in a huddle against a wall holding various drinks when David leans over to tell Matteo he’s going to get another drink, kissing him before he leaves. Matteo rejoins the conversation the others the boys are having when he notices two guys walking over to them. 

“Did you just kiss that guy?” One of them asks. Matteo has never seen these guys before, they must be friends with the parties host as they’re not from school. He raises his eyebrows at them.

“Yes? He’s my boyfriend.” He responds, confused. The two boys look at each other and Matteo notices that Jonas is now standing up straight, watching them. 

“So you’re a fag then?” the others asks, and Matteo’s eyes widen. 

“Excuse me?” he asks, and although Matteo has been out for a while now, he hasn’t actually experienced any targeted homophobia, so it’s a bit of a shock, if he’s honest. 

“You’re a fag.” he repeats. “Get the fuck out of this house, we don’t want you here.” he finishes.

Matteo chews his lip and stays put. “No.”

And then suddenly there’s a fist flying at his face and his nose is on fire. He wipes it and sees blood. He vaguely registers Jonas punching one of the guys before Matteo is moving to punch the other. 

He’s not sure how many punches have been thrown before Carlos is pulling him back, and there are people in between him and the homophobes, stopping the fight. 

Matteo’s nose is bleeding, and he feels a bruise forming on his face. He looks over and sees blood on the side of Jonas’ face, and he nods at him, a silent thanks.

David reenters the room at that moment, eyes widening when he sees Matteo and Jonas. He rushes over to them, cradling Matteo’s face in his hand, eyes filled with concern.

“This your boyfriend? Get the fuck out of here, fags.” One of the guys yell again. David’s closes his eyes, sighing in realisation of what’s happened, and Matteo turns his head quickly, ready to respond before David grabs his arm, shaking his head. Matteo nods, it’s not worth it.

They leave the party after that, all five of them, and make their way to Matteo’s flatshare. No one is home when they get there, and Matteo has never been so thankful. He doesn’t want to have to explain this to them. 

David moves to get ice from the kitchen for both Matteo and Jonas as they all sit down in the living room. He hasn’t said anything since they left, having only held onto Matteo’s hand as they walked.

He hands some ice to Jonas, nodding in thanks at him as he does so, and sits down next to Matteo, handing him the other bag. Matteo places it over his nose, wincing at both the coldness and the pain.

“You shouldn’t have punched them.” David says finally, looking down at his hands, they all look at him in confusion.

“What?” Matteo responds.

David repeats himself, “you shouldn’t have punched them.”

“And what should I have done? Just stood there and let him call me a fag? Call you a fag?” he asks, hurt clear in his voice. Carlos, Abdi and Jonas look at each other, they shouldn’t be here for this conversation, but they stay put. 

“You should have just walked away, Matteo. Nothing good comes out of fighting.” David responds, still not looking at Matteo.

“So what? I just don’t stand up for myself? Or stand up for you? My boyfriend? Are you serious, David?” Matteo is clearly upset now, and Carlos and Abdi move to go to the kitchen, gesturing for Jonas to follow. He does. 

They’re alone now, Matteo realises, and he sighs. “Are we really going to have our first fight in front of the boys?” he asks, and David still isn’t looking at him. Matteo stands up and starts walking to the kitchen but is stopped when he feels David’s hand grab his own. He turns around.

“You can stand up for yourself without punching people, Matteo. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” he says slowly, and Matteo’s squeezes his hand before letting go. He sits back down next to David and put his hands in his lap. 

“I’m fine, David. Just a little bloody nose. Jonas is fine too. And it’s not like it’s a regular occurence. Besides, he punched me first, so it’s not like I started it. I’m not going to start it, ever. I’m not going to fight anyone unless I need to. But if it’s necessary to stand up for myself then I will. I’m sorry if you don’t like that.” 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, is that so bad?” David responds, and Matteo softens at the sound of his voice. 

“It’s not bad, and I understand, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt either. But it’s over, it happened. It’s not worth fighting about.” he says, and David nods in agreement. David reaches over and grabs Matteo’s hands, running his thumb over Matteo’s bruised knuckles. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. 

“Me too.” Matteo responds, “I love you.”

“Me too,” David answers, smiling, and looks up to meet Matteo’s eyes for the first time in the conversation. Matteo lifts his hands to cup David’s cheeks and leans in to kiss him, smiling into it. 

“So you’re all good then?” they hear, and they break apart to see all three of the boys smirking in the doorway. Matteo nods, smiling. 

The boys walk back into the room and sit on the couches. Matteo leans back onto David, smiling as he links their hands together.

“Where’s my kiss David? I fought too.” Jonas jokes, and David blows him a kiss, laughing. Matteo blows him one too.

Matteo’s nose is hurting less now, and although there’s still a bruise on his eyebrow he feels better. He smiles as he leans back further into David, and David kisses his forehead. 

As he watches Carlos and Abdi recount the fight with exaggerated movements, Matteo figures he probably doesn’t need to punch anyone again to feel this happy.


End file.
